Humor Kampret
by Garmmon
Summary: Fic edan yang memang kampret. Tapi bolehlah dibaca Author jelek summarynya. Tapi okelah. Gimana nasib. Warning! OOC berat, garing sekali, typo, dan kawan-kawan... Sekian bacot si edan!


**Humor Kampret**

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

**Warning! OOC kelewat overdosis sedikit yaoi, dkk**

**Disclaimer! Digimon bukan punya eke loh**

**Segini aja bacot si bocah kampret. Mulai! :D**

**Scene 1:**

**Tebak-Tebakan**

Suatu hari, ada dua anak yang sedang membolos sekolah. "Hei, Yamato! Hayu main tebak-tebakan apa yang kita lihat melalui gerakan!" Taichi memberi instruksi. "Hayu, siapa takut?" Yamato tertawa meremehkan. "Ya, ini dia!" Taichi lalu memonyongkan bibirnya. Yamato menunjuk Taichi. "Gampang. Itu Takuya lagi duck face, ya?" Kata Yamato. "Aah sial!" Seru Taichi. "Giliran ku!" Yamato pura-pura menjambak-jambak sesuatu di depannya. Taichi kebingungan. "Nyerah, To!" Seru Taichi. "Itu cewe PMS!" Jawab Yamato. "Aaah, sial! Oke, ini apa?" Taichi melempar seluruh alat tulisnya. "Ah, itu sih anak baru lulus UN!" Kata Yamato. "Iih, kamu jago banget sih!" Keluh Taichi. "Giliranku", Yamato tertawa. Lalu ia berbalik, memelototkan mata, dan lalu lari secepat mobil pembalap. "Heh, To? Itu motor vespa, ya?" Tanya Taichi. Tapi tidak dihiraukan. "Nah, bolos ke sini kamu. Baguuus", sebuah suara mengagetkan Taichi. "Sialan! Ternyata guru killer!"

**Scene 2:**

**Test (bagian satu) **

Kelas Takuya dkk sedang mengadakan test. Keempat anak sedang kebingungan mengerjakan test.

Pertanyaan: Disebut apakah orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan tinggal di bawah jembatan?

Takuya: Jawaban ku sama seperti jawaban Kouji.

Kouji: Gampang. Itu pasti Takuya.

Izumi: *lirik jawaban Kouji* wah, bener tuh!

Kouichi: Itu gembel...

**Scene 3:**

**Test (bagian dua)**

Pertanyaan kedua: Majas apa yang sifatnya merendah?

Takuya: *ngitung kancing*

Kouji: Gatau ah

Izumi: Majasku ada lima...

Kouichi: Majas tu apa ya?

Pertanyaan ketiga: Siapa pahlawan yang berasal dari Sumatra?

Takuya: Tuanku Imam Benjol

Kouji: *ngintip duit lima ribuan dulu*

Izumi: *lirik jawaban Kouji*

Kouichi: Sumatra itu di Amerika bukan? Kalau iya, berarti Queen Elizabeth II

**Scene 4:**

**Test (bagian tiga)**

Setelah selesai tes, lembar jawab pun siap diperiksa...

Masaru, guru mereka sedang memeriksa lembar jawab. Lalu kebingungan ketika mendapat lembar jawab keempat anak itu. Lalu, berikut adalah reaksinya pada jawaban para murid.

Masaru (jawaban Takuya): *nulis gede-gede dengan tinta merah* Itu namanya nyontek, Takuya...

Masaru (jawaban Kouji): Iya juga ya... kok aku ga kepikir dari tadi, ya? Anulir aja ah...

Masaru (jawaban Izumi): Dianulir juga. soalnya ga bisa dibilang salah juga, sih.

Masaru (jawaban Kouichi): Ini juga bener.

**Pertanyaan Dua**

Masaru (jawaban Takuya): Kok ngarang gini?

Masaru (jawaban Kouji): Loh? Kok kosong nih?

Masaru (jawaban Izumi): Anak ini kenapa sih?

Masaru (jawaban Kouichi): makanya, belajar, dooong...

**Pertanyaan Tiga**

Masaru (jawaban Takuya): Kamu aja yang bapak benjolin. Mau?

Masaru (jawaban Kouji): Hebat! Kamu serius juga belajarnya!

Masaru (jawaban Izumi): Kok sama jawabannya sama si Kouji? *mulai curiga*

Masaru (jawaban Kouichi): Kembali ke rumah, nak. Kamu mabok.

Lalu Touma si guru lain pun keheranan melihat Masaru yang berteriak-teriak stress dari tadi.

**Scene 5:**

**Jemuran ku**

"Hey, Taiki, jemurin baju gua dong!" Kiriha melempar baju basahnya kepada Taiki layaknya pembantu. "Oke!" Jawab Taiki dengan amat patuhnya.

-siang hari-

"Taiki! Kamu apain baju gue!" Teriak Kiriha. Taiki mengernyitkan dahi. "Dijemur lah!" Katanya. Kiriha menepuk dahi. "Bukaan gitu caranyaaa...", kata Kiriha dengan kesal. Dan lihatlah, baju-baju Kiriha! Digantung di tiang bendera!

**Scene 6:**

**Kurang Lengkap**

Suatu hari, seorang polisi bernama Satsuma berhasil menangkap seseorang dan menilangnya.

Satsuma: kamu saya tilang..!

Yuu: Loh? Kenapa pak?

Satsuma: Kamu ga bawa SIM!

Yuu: Agh! Sial! Ketahuan!

Sementara itu, seorang polisi lain berhasil menangkap orang lain juga.

Yoshino: Kamu saya tilang, pak.

Tagiru: Loh saya kenapa? SIM lengkap, helm ada, surat de el elnya juga ada?

Yoshino: Sori pak, tapi kamu masih kurang lengkap tanpa PASANGAN.

**Scene 7:**

**Di Restoran**

Malam ini, Jenrya dan Juri kebetulan pergi ke restoran di saat yang bersamaan. Mari kita simak perbedaannya...

Jenrya: makan apa ya... oh, yang ini harganya dua puluh ribu. Lumayan murah. Mbak! Peseeen!

Juri: Oh! Ni restoran lengkap... ada carbonara. Bak! Mbaaak! Pesen Carbonara!

-makanan datang...-

Jenrya: eh, kok agak gosong gini sih? Ni restoran nipu-nipu pelanggan aja. Yaudalah. Makan aja, takut rugi.

Juri: Hore! Dateng! Bagus nih penampilan, foto dulu... aplod ke insta... sekarang nyicip. *baru sekali gigit* Eh, kok rasanya ga enak sih? Udah ah, lepeh aja. Ga modal ni makanan. Ku buang!

Kesimpulan: Jangan buang-buang duit ya... bagi para cewe xD

**Scene 8:**

**Silent Hape**

Siang ini Takuya dan Kouji sedang berjalan pulang sekolah. Kouji menatap Takuya yang sedang bermain game. "Hei, Takuya, kalau dipikir-pikir koq elu hapenya disilent mulu si?" Kouji lama-lama tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Takuya langsung pasang wajah muram. "Loh, Takuya? Napa si?" Kouji menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Tahu-tahu,Takuya malah menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan berteriak. "PERCUMA KOUJI! Mau kagak disilent juga kagak bakal bunyi koq enggak!" Teriak Takuya. Kouji mengelus punggung Takuya. "Jomblo si lu, kasian!"

**Scene 9:**

**Beliin**

Kiriha berteriak-teriak memanggil Taiki.

Kiriha: Taiki! Sini lu!

Taiki: ada apa?

Kiriha: elu beliin gue apel!

Taiki: yang merah atau ijo?

Kiriha: merah

Taiki: gede atau kecil?

Kiriha: gede

Taiki: impor atau lokal?

Kiriha: udaaah, lu beli kue aja deh!

Taiki: bolu atau kue kering?

Kiriha: gua bunuh ni anak!

Taiki: pake pistol atau digantung?

Kiriha: pergi lu! Keluar!

Taiki: sekarang atau nanti?

Kiriha: sekarang!

Taiki: kamu mau ikut atau enggak?

Kiriha: *bundir*

Taiki: kamu masuk surga atau neraka?

**Scene 10:**

**Ditilang Polisi**

Miki sedang berpatroli di jalan. Jalananan memang sedang ramai. Tapi, tanpa sengaja Miki melihat seseorang yang tidak menggunakan helm.

Miki: hey! Ke sini kamu!

Ken: apa ya?

Miki: kamu kutilang!

Ken: kamu kakaktua!

**Scene 11:**

**Belanja**

Mimi: Izumi! Liatin tu ada dompet lucu!

Izumi: Ih, gamau ah Mimi, masa harganya tiga ratus ribu! Mahal banget!

Mimi: iya si, eh, ngomong-ngomong di sebelah situ ada apa ya?

Izumi: Iya, ih. Koq rame bener?

Nene: eh, ada Izumi sama Mimi! Ni liat, ada dompet imut banget! Udah gitu sale jadi tiga ratus ribu!

Izumi &amp; Mimi: Anjiir, gila! Gue harus beliii!

**Scene 12:**

**Friendzone**

Siang itu, Taichi sedang mengantar Sora pake motor.

Sora: Gapapa ni Taichi? Kamu jadi kepanasan gitu...

Taichi: Gapapa Sor, yang penting lu seneng hehe

Sora: Trims ya Taichi!

Taichi: okelah Sor! Omong-omong koq lu rapi-rapi gitu mau ke mana?

Sora: hah? Tapi kan kalau mau pergi emang harus rapi?

Taichi: enggak, rasanya kamu beda banget, kayak mau ke tempat spesial!

Sora: Ooh, ternyata si Taichi tau aja. Gue mau nge-date sama si Yamato di alun-alun hari ini!

Taichi: Iya, semoga seneng ya Sor! *nyumputin air mata*

**Scene 13:**

**Line (WARNING! Ada Ya-oi!)**

Kouichi dan Kouji sedang chat di Line. Iseng-iseng, Kouji menanyakan kegiatan Kouichi, pacarnya saat ini.

Kouji: Eh, Kouichi, kamu lagi apa nih?

Kouichi: lagi sendirian di kamar nih, sayang, mandangin foto kamu...

Kouji: Oh iya nih?

Kouichi: Iya... si mama lagi ga ada. Bosen nih yang... main ke sini yuk?

Kouji: Ga bisa, gue di tengah jalan, macet.

Kouichi: Ooh, yaudah. Kamu lagi apa sih?

Kouji: Oh, gue? Gue lagi ngeliat lu lagi ngebonceng mantan lu, si Takuya...

Kouichi: *langsung offline*

**Scene 14:**

**Belajar Matematika**

Touma si guru Matematika sedang mengajar di kelas Takuya dkk.

Touma: Kouichi! Coba kerjakan nomor empat di depan!

Kouichi: oke. Sebuah mobil melaju mulai pukul tujuh pagi dengan kecepatan tujuh kilometer per jam. Bila jarak tujuan sekitar empat belas kilometer, dan mobil itu beristirahat selama dua puluh menit, maka mobil itu sampai pada tujuannya sekitar pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh menit!

Touma: Ya, bagus. Kalau begitu, Takuya, karena kamu ini bodoh sekali, saya akan berikan soal kelas satu. Kamu punya empat kelereng, satu jatuh ke parit, dan satu lagi jatuh ke sungai. Sekarang, berapa kelerengmu?

Takuya: Tiga, dong.

Touma: loh, kok, tiga sih?

Takuya: gampang, kan kalau jatuh ke parit bisa diambil lagi. Kalau sungai kan deras, susah ambilnya.

Touma: Iyalah, terserah, gimana Takuya aja deh.

**Scene 15:**

**Pesawat Sederhana**

Kembali di kelas Takuya dkk, Touma juga mengajar pelajaran fisika. Ia memberikan materi tentang pesawat sederhana.

Touma: baik, siapa bisa beri contoh pesawat sederhana tuas tipe satu?

Kouichi: saya! Itu pasti gunting!

Touma: benar sekali! Ada yang tahu apa lagi contoh dari pesawat sederhana?

Izumi: saya! Ada katrol, contoh penggunaannya adalah untuk menimba sumur!

Touma: benar! kalian pintar-pintar. Sekarang, ada satu lagi pesawat sederhana. Sebutkan juga contohnya!

Kouji: saya bisa. Pasti itu bidang miring.

Touma: tepat sekali! Sekarang sebutkan salah satu contoh benda yang menggunakan prinsip bidang miring!

Kouji: otak Takuya.

Touma: hah? Kok jadi otak?

Kouji: iyalah! Mau saya luruskan segimana juga tetap saja miring!

Touma: baik... mari kita pindah ke materi lain. Tapi sekarang, biarkan saya cari bodrex dahulu.

**Scene 16:**

**Temen dan Sahabat**

Beginilah hubungan antara teman dan sahabat...

Teman:

Yuu: hei, Taiki, mau ke mana kamu?

Taiki: aku mau ngumpulin tugas dulu, yang kemarin itu. Udah dulu ya...

Yuu: iya, deh. Aku ke kantin, yaa

Sahabat:

Taichi: woi! Tai anjing! Mau ke mana lu?

Yamato: eh, si tai cicak! Biasalah, mau kumpulin tugas dulu...

Taichi: ah, siapa suruh bolos kemaren?

Yamato: eeh, sialan lu nyet!

Taichi: yalah, udah gue mau ke kantin dulu, onta!

Yamato: iyelah, jangan balik lagi ya!

Taichi: kurang ajar lu! Lu juga jangan idup lagi ya!

**Scene 17:**

**Berteman**

Takuya: elu orang paling goblok di jagad raya ini!

Kouji: ngaca dulu lu!

Takuya: pokonya kita musuh selamanya, titik!

Kouji: siapa juga yang mau temenan sama orang goblok jenis elu?

Takuya: elu monyet sia!

Kouji: elu tai!

Izumi: udah, udah, jangan berantem, itu wali kelas kita, si Masaru udah masuk...

Masaru: ya! Kita akan ujian matematika mendadak! Nilainya akan masuk ke nilai ulangan harian kalian!

Takuya: eh, Kouji. Kita temen, kan?

Kouji: iya Takuya, kita temenan baik.

Takuya: kan kamu baik, jawabannya nanti bagi ya... kita kan best friend

Kouji: bener itu. Kita kan' temen baek. Elu kasi gue rumusnya ya?

Takuya: siip. Kita kan teman

Izumi: ?!

**Scene 18:**

**Kuliah**

Taichi, sekarang udah kuliah, baru bangun tidur dan mendapati dirinya telat.

Taichi: oh siaaaalll! Hikari, kok kamu nggak bangunin kakak?

Hikari: loh, kan...

Taichi: mama! Papa! Hikari! Kakak pergi duluuu!

Ibu Taichi: Hoi! Taichi!

Taichi: aduuuh... kena jewer dosen sialan itu lagi deh. Iiiih...

Yamato: Taichi, buru-buru banget. Ke mana nih?

Taichi: ke kuliah! Lu ga ada kerjaan apa? Apa lu nunggu si dosen keluar? Keburu kiamat atuh!

Yamato: Loh? Kamu nih aneh bener. Ga denger apa?

Taichi: udah! Gua ga peduli! Daadaah!

Yamato: ini anak bener bener ya... nyesel loh kalau diterusin...

Taichi: yes! Sampai juga gue. Pak satpam! Kok pager kampusnya dikunci?

Satpam: loh? Kan hari ini emang ga ada kuliah? Kamu ketiduran ya waktu dikasih pengumuman?

Taichi: loh?!

**Scene 19:**

**Hujan**

Para leader sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

Tagiru: ah... senangnya lulus ujian!

Taichi: iye elu! Si Yuu sih setia kawan! Si Kouishiro kagak mau kasih jawaban! Kesel deh!

Masaru: udalah, mending kalian semua. Gue sih dapet murid udah miring semua!

Taichi: yaah... elu kan lebih fokus kerja sampingan daripada sama pelajaran sendiri!

Takuya: yaah... hujan...

Takato: mau tetep tinggal di sini atau pulang aja nih?

Taiki: gue mau pulang.

Daisuke: jangan! Masih seru di sini! Kapan lagi dapet izin dari ortu di jaman ujian gini?

Taiki: yaudalah, gimana kamu...

-beberapa jam kemudian-

Taichi: udah malem nih, takut dicariin. Mana kita basah kuyup lagi. Pulang yuk!

Tagiru: betul. Ayo!

Takuya: eh, ujannya malah berenti...

All: &amp;$!£ #&amp;

**Scene 20:**

**Handphone**

Di digital world, akhirnya para legendary warrior memiliki handphone

Agnimon: oh, yeah! Gue kagak gaptek lagi!

Wolfmon: jangan nge-sok lu. Buka google aja kaga bisa lu

Fairymon: udah... jangan berantem lagi kalian...

Loweemon: kemaren gua udah coba pake. Eeh, malah rusak kena air. Kan kampret itu :(

Ranamon: untuuung, handphone gue tahan air.

Grottomon: yang gue abis pulsa buat maen pesbuk :(

Arbormon: bukannya dipaket dulu internetnya atu!

Mercuremon: yang gue SD-cardnya penuh...

Ranamon: buat apa aja sih sama lu?

Mercuremon: buat foto selfie gaiiss...

Blitzmon: yaelah pantesan memory penuh. Elu sekali selfie ga kira-kira...

Chakmon: astaga! Alay bener si Grottomon! Statusnya penuh!

Agnimon: udah ya gaiss... aku mau boker dulu!

Wolfmon: udah sana! Cepetan! Jangan ampe ngelimbah di sini lu!

Agnimon: iyalah! Bawel banget! Kayak emak-emak aja!

-di toilet-

Agnimon: iih, ngeselin banget si, mereka, yaudalah. Sirem dulu...

*plung*

Agnimon: yaaah! Kecemplung deh hp baruku! :(


End file.
